Undercratere
by Norfendre Wolf
Summary: Il y a très longtemps, il existait un monde merveilleux nommé Le Cratère. Ce lieu magique a motivé des millions de personne a partir a l'aventure. Mais un jour, cette terre sainte s'est retrouver six pieds sous terres. De nos jours, Myfanwi tombe accidentellement de le cratère. Elle ne sera pas au bout de ses surprises. Fic réalisé par Demontaler et NightmareDragon FB.


_**-Salut tout le monde. C'est Demontaler et je suis, cette fois, en compagnie de NightmareDragon FB.**_

 _ **-Coucou tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Et nous souhaitons un joyeuse anniversaire a Myfanwi, mère de la fanbase. Et cette année, on a mit les bouchée double. On a réalisé une fic a chapitre pour cet Evénement.**_

 ** _Recommandation_** _ **: il est recommander de mettre les musiques**_ ** _d'ambiances inscrite pour une immersion optimale._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Attention! Le scénario est inspirer du jeu Undertale. Il appartient a Toby Fox ainsi que les musiques d'ambiance également. Le personnage de Myfanwi appartient a Myfanwi elle-même. Sans compter que les personnages d'aventure sont entre les mains de leurs propriétaires respectifs. en bref, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent avec ça.**_

 _ **Attention: l'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire est une oeuvre de fiction. Tout liens lieux, personnages et Evénements ne sont pas inspirer de fais réels et non aucun lien avec la trame principal de la série.**_

 _ **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture. (Demontaler et NightmareDragon FB)**_

 _ **UNDERCRATER**_

 _ **CHAPITRE N°1 : LA CHUTE.**_

* * *

 ** _[undertale: Once upen a time]_**

« Il y a longtemps, il existait un lieu magique, incroyable et dangereux sur terre le cratère. Cette terre légendaire a attiré de nombreux humains à partir à l'aventure sur ces terres. Mais un jour, une catastrophe magique de grande ampleur se produisit et enferma ce lieu étrange six pieds sous terre par une barrière magique. J'ai foi en cette rumeur et j'y croirai toujours. »

Myfanwi répète cette comptine dans sa tête sans arrêt. Actuellement elle se promène dans les montagnes du massif de Chartreuse dans les alpes, dans l'espoir de respirer un peu et de trouver inspiration pour l'une de ses fanfictions. Pourtant on l'avait fortement déconseillée de se promener là-bas. Les gens du coin évoquaient des disparitions de randonneur dans l'une de ses montagnes. Dès que l'un s'aventure sur les sentiers de la montagne, ils ne le revoient plus sur le chemin du retour. Quand elle a entendu cela, elle s'en fichait complètement et est partit quand même.

Le sentier était assez raide et les rochers se marient avec les racines des arbres sur les rebords du chemin qui jonchent le sol. Tout se passe bien. Elle arrive enfin à un plateau où elle décide de souffler un peu avant de continuer. Elle sortit de son sac une bouteille d'eau, un crayon papier ainsi qu'un carnet de brouillon. Une petite idée lui passe par la tête et elle en profite pour la noter avant qu'elle ne se retrouve submerger par d'autre idée plus ou moins importantes. Tout d'un coup, elle se sent observer. Elle jette un vif coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle a vue un drôle d'animal. Une sorte de petit chien au pelage blanc avec un visage humain avec des cheveux noir frisé et un bouc. Se visage lui fait penser a celui de Mahyar. La mère de la fanbase se leva, laissant ses affaires derrière elle et avance doucement vers l'animal. Elle pensait le ramener avec elle et le montrer a toute la fanbase (ça aurait fait une belle mascotte). L'animal prend la fuite soudainement dans les buisons. Myfanwi le poursuit.

-Mais reviens. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal! Dit-elle en essayant de le rattraper.

Elle le perd. Elle avance jusqu'à sortir du bois. Étonnée, elle vit devant elle un immense trou dans le sol. Des branches et des racines trainaient par-ci par-là tout autour du trou. Intriguée, elle s'en approche pour y jeter un œil. Sans faire attention, elle trébuche sur une branche. Dans sa chute, elle roule sur le sol sans espoir de s'arrêtée et tombe au fond du gouffre. Ses crie résonne dans le vide et la lumière quitte peu à peu ses yeux. Elle perd connaissance.

Myfanwy rouvre les yeux. Elle se retrouve au font du trou dans un lit de fleure jaune. Les fleures ont miraculeusement amorti sa chute.

« Eh bien, j'ai fais une sacrée chute » pensa-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle ignore depuis combiens de temps elle a perdue connaissance. Elle analyse les murs pour pouvoir y escalader. Aucune prise facile pour sa main n'était visible et vue la hauteur du trou, mieux faut éviter l'impossible. Elle saisit alors son téléphone portable dans sa main pour essayer d'appeler les secours.

« Batterie H.S! Fait chier! »

Elle le range dans sa poche. En regardant tout autour d'elle, elle remarqua une caverne un peu plus loin. Elle se dit qu'elle n'a pas le choix et s'aventure dans la grotte dans l'espoir que ça la ramènera à la surface. Il y faisait un peu noir. La galerie l'amène dans une grotte circulaire avec à son centre un peu d'herbe. Au fond de la pièce, devant elle, se tenait une porte. Elle s'en approche l'air déterminée. Soudain un petit ange apparait devant Myfanwi. Un ange tout à fait classique: petite tête blonde, yeux bleu et corps de bébé humain. Il volait avec ses petites ailles blanches.

* * *

 ** _[undertale: my best friend]_**

« Howdy ! Comment vas-tu mon ami? Tu as fait une sacrée chute tout de même? » Lui dit l'ange.

« Qui est tu?

-Je suis Angey. Angey l'ange. Et je suis ton ami.

-Mon… Mon ami? » S'étonne la jeune femme.

« Hmm… Tu es nouveau dans le cratère, n'est ce pas?

-Le cratère? Je suis réellement au cratère?! Il existe ! Il existe vraiment! Alors ce n'était pas des histoires pour enfant cette légende. » Dit Myfanwi confuse de cette découverte.

« Tu dois être confuse. Quelqu'un doit t'apprendre comment les choses fonctionnent ici! Je pense que je devrai le faire. T'es prête ? » Myfanwi fait oui de la tête en étant surprise de ce que l'ange veut lui dire. « Allons-y! »

Un cœur rouge apparait devant elle.

« Vois-tu ce cœur? C'est ton âme. L'aboutissement même de ce que tu es! Pour l'instant ton âme est faible, mais elle peut devenir forte si tu gagne beaucoup de LV. Que veut bien dire LV? LV pour amour bien sur. Tu veux de l'amour, n'est ce pas? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en partagerai avec toi. »

L'ange fait un petit clin d'œil en tirant la langue. Myfanwi a du mal à saisir ce que lui explique le cupidon. Mais elle semble avoir comprit l'essentiel. Des petites flèches se matérialisent autour d'Angey.

« Ici, l'amour est partagé par ces petites « flèches blanches d'amitié ». Es tu prête? »

Myfanwi est encore plus déterminée que jamais.

« Vas-y laisse toi faire.» Lui explique l'ange.

Myfanwi se laisse toucher par l'une des flèches. Mais elle ressent une horrible douleur et cria de douleur. Le visage d'Angey a changé, rien qu'a en voire ses traits, il dessine un regard et un sourire démoniaque et sadique en voyant la jeune femme agonisée.

« Tu es vraiment stupide. Dit' il d'une voix grave. Dans se monde…. C'EST TUER OU ETRE TUER. Pourquoi voudrai' je passer à coté d'une opportunité comme celle-ci!? »

Myfanwi est horrifiée. Elle comprit la supercherie et sanglote de peur en voyant de multiple flèche blanche autour elle et pointée vers elle.

 **« MEURT! »**

Angey ria avec sadisme. L'humaine se recroqueville pour se protégée de la mort qui s'abat sur elle. Les flèches partent directement à toute vitesse sur elle. Elle se dit que ca être qu'un rêve Qu'elle doit se réveillée.

« À l'aide ! » Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Une boule de feu sort de nulle part et envoie les flèches ailleurs. Angey se demande ce qu'il se passe et une même boule de feu l'envoie valser en l'air avant que se dernier ne disparaisse. Myfanwi ne ressent plus la douleur. Elle tourne la tête et vois une vieille dame s'approcher d'elle.

* * *

 _ **[undertrale: fallen down]**_

« Quelle créature terrible, torturer une pauvre petite aussi innocente… »

La vieille se retourne vers Myfanwi.

« Ah, ne pas peur, mon enfant. Je suis Siryana, gardienne des ruines. Je passe a travers cet endroit tous les jours pour voire si quelqu'un est tombé. Tu es la première à venir ici depuis longtemps. Viens, je vais te guider à travers ces ruines.»

Myfanwi se présenta à Siryana. Cette dernière l'aide a la relevée.

« Par ici.» Lui indique la vieille dame en lui montrant la porte au fond de la salle avant que le duo s'avance dans le noir.

* * *

==T **O BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
